1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a technical field for an apparatus or a method capable of preventing or suppressing the thief of an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Conventional electronic devices such as audio and navigation systems mounted on vehicles are equipped with various anti-theft mechanisms. In what is called the quick release system, for example, the user getting out of the vehicle can easily demount and take the device out of the vehicle with him/her. In the anti-theft system called the detach system, on the other hand, the user getting out of the vehicle can easily demount and take the panel (such as the operation/display panel) of the device. Patent Document 1 discloses the technique for the operation panel removable as an anti-theft mechanism.
In other anti-theft mechanisms now available, the device to be protected is activated by the user operating the operation/display panel and inputting the pass word to the device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-237485